


More than he Bargained for

by NewtsOfTheRoundTable



Series: Thominewt Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Modern AU, Sleepover AU, cheesy writing, newtmas fluff, so is newt, sorry - Freeform, these boys are so gay and i love them with all my heart and soul, thomas is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtsOfTheRoundTable/pseuds/NewtsOfTheRoundTable
Summary: This was supposed to be a short platonic Thominewt sleepover au but ended up being a ridiculously long fic that's basically Minho third-wheeling/casually shipping Newtmas...I don't really know what happened.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominewt Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018719
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	More than he Bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Potatoshank for being my beta reader!  
> This is a modern Thominewt sleepover au, Thomas (16 years old) is a junior, and Newt (17.5 years old) and Minho (18 years old) are seniors.  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

"Tommy!" Newt exclaimed as he hugged his friend. Drawing back, he blinked once. "Oh, sorry, sorry, let me take that," he said, taking Thomas's backpack from him with a nervous laugh.

"Tommyboy!" his other friend, Minho, called from where he was sprawled on Newt's couch. "You're late!" He was right. The boys had agreed to come to Newt's house at 6:00, but it had been over fifteen minutes-a quick glance at the digital clock on Newt's counter informed them that it was 6:18.

"I know, I know," he called back as he kicked off his shoes and followed Newt into the adjacent room, where he plopped onto a beanbag chair. Settling into a new spot, he peered up at his friend. "Sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his already-ruffled hair. "I was helping Brenda with her homework and she wouldn't let me leave, then I got stuck in traffic." Brenda was Thomas's sister, younger than him by a year-a freshman. Thomas had skipped the seventh grade, but he was still a grade below Newt and Minho, who were seniors.

Newt chucked, casting his eyes skyward. "Ah, little sisters." He had a twin sister, Sonya. She was technically older than him, but Newt always acted older, so everyone acted like he was.

Minho sighed, annoyed to be left out of the conversation. He had a brother, but he was over a decade older, so they didn't see each other much. "C'mon, Newt, I was promised food."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Knew you only came for the buggin' food," he muttered. He clapped his hands once, spun on his heel, and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. The other boys stood up and followed him. "Pancakes or waffles?" their friend asked as they entered the kitchen.

Thomas and Minho shared a glance. Newt was obsessed with breakfast for dinner, and reportedly ate it at least twice a week.

"Waffles," Sonya called from the staircase she was currently descending. Her real name was Lizzy, but she preferred her middle name over any form of Elizabeth.

Newt shook his head vigorously. "Sonya, you bloody know that pancakes are better!" He looked like he was about to say something else, but his sister cut him off with a snort.

"Come on, Newtie, waffles are pancakes with abs. What's not to love?" She turned to the boys, who were seated at the dinner table, awkwardly spectating their debate. "Waffles are better, right?"

"I, uh-"

"Yeah!" Minho said, shooting Thomas a death glare. He had a crush on Sonya, and practically everyone knew it-except the twins. "Waffles are great."

Newt sighed. "Why am I friends with you traitors?" he muttered, but he was smiling wryly as he started gathering and mixing ingredients. "So, Tommy, how's Teresa been doing?" Teresa was Thomas's neighbor, and though she was in Newt's grade, she never really talked with either of the older boys. To them, it was obvious that she had a crush on Thomas, but the younger boy remained oblivious.

"She's alright, I guess," he said. "I haven't really talked to her that much lately-both been too busy." Teresa was slated for valedictorian, and Thomas did cross-country and track along with Minho, so their schedules were both pretty tight.

Newt smiled to himself but didn't say anything else until the waffles were ready. "Syrup or butter, anyone?" he asked, transferring the waffles onto a plate and placing it in front of the other boys, complete with a set of tongs to grab the waffles.

"Both," Thomas said, already transferring two waffles onto his plate.

"Just syrup," Minho said, and Newt obliged, then sat down and got himself a waffle as well.

Minho eyed Thomas, who had already slathered his waffles in butter and was now drenching them in syrup. "You're gonna hate yourself for that when Coach Janson makes you do twenty laps around the school."

"Worth it," the younger boy managed around a mouthful of waffles.

"Your funeral," Minho muttered. "Syrup." He held out a hand, and Thomas handed the syrup across the table.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, they talked about anything and everything-the new teacher, Mr. Spilker, the virus that had been going around the school-Newt had caught it and had almost had to have been hospitalized, though the other two had miraculously been fine, Minho's new neighbor, a sophomore named Harriett. Then Newt made a grave mistake.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" he asked. Minho opened his mouth, and he hurriedly added, "no horror!" Minho shut his mouth.

At that point, they had just about finished, so Newt started putting dishes in the sink.

"I say we watch Inception," Thomas volunteered.

Minho groaned. "Ugh, not that again. Can we please watch something that us lesser life-forms can understand? We could do Pet Semata-"

"No!" Newt said. He finished putting away the dishes and led his friends to the basement, where they pored over his endless DVD collection.

"What about Infinity War?" Thomas suggested.

"I am not emotionally prepared for that," Newt said. "How about Iron Man 3 instead?"

"C'mon," Minho interjected. "Everyone knows that the first is the best. We could do Pacific Rim?"

Thomas shook his head empathetically. "No way, man. Literally everyone knows that Godzilla is better."

The argument continued for a solid twenty minutes, until they decided on Love, Simon-despite Minho's chants of "hor-ror! Hor-ror!"

Newt walked off to make them popcorn-which he later regretted, as Minho threw popcorn and yelled whenever something he didn't like happened. "Are you daft?" he shouted at one point. "It's obviously-"

"Woah, spoilers!" said Thomas indignantly. "Besides, didn't you say you've never seen this before?"

Minho flushed red-though, fortunately for him, no one could tell in the dark-but was saved from having to answer by Newt. "Minho, you're picking up that popcorn you threw later. Now be quiet so we can actually hear the buggin' thing."

Later, when the credits were rolling, Minho voiced a proposal to Thomas. "All-nighter," he started with a grin. "It's a Saturday, we can get away with it."

Newt snorted. "Bold words from the guy currently picking popcorn kernels up off the floor." He looked over at Thomas and recoiled in horror. "You're not actually considering this, are you?"

Thomas shrugged guiltily. "I mean, he's got a point. It's not like we've got school tomorrow or anything."

Newt stared at his friend. "You're insane," he finally said.

Thomas shrugged again. "C'mon, Newtie, it's a sleepover! The whole point is to stay up all night and do dumb shit!"

Newt sighed. "There are so many things wrong with that statement. First, it's called a sleepover for a reason. Secondly, 'stay up all night' and 'do dumb shit' are synonyms. No need to repeat yourself, Tommy. Besides-"

"Oh, come on, Newt! Let the guy have a little fun every now and then," Minho interjected.

"He can have fun without being a zombie tomorrow morning, y'know."

Thomas's eyes rolled up into his head and he raised his arms, shuffling towards Newt. "Braaaiiiiinsssss," he moaned in a passable imitation of a zombie. "Seriously though," he said, dropping his arms, "I'm with Minho on this one. It'll be fun."

Newt sighed. "Your sleep schedule, I guess."

Minho stood up, hands full of popcorn. "Good that." Turning to Thomas, he said, "I'd high-five you, but..."

Thomas nodded. "Yeah," he said with a small laugh.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Minho, there's a garbage can over there. I'm going to change and brush my teeth and whatnot, I'll be right back." He started walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh, shuck!"

Newt turned around, standing on the threshold of the bathroom. "What is it?"

"I forgot a toothbrush!"

Minho snorted. "Like you would've used it anyways."

Thomas glared, but his attention snapped back to Newt as the older boy said, "I think we have a few spare ones-just went to the dentist last Sunday. You can use one if you want."

"Alright, thanks Newt," he said gratefully.

His friend nodded. "No problem."

Minho sighed. "Newt! Stop flirting! I need to fix my hair!"

Newt flushed and shut the door, emerging a few minutes later with pajama bottoms on and a toothbrush for Thomas. He tossed it to him, then started to set up his sleeping bag.

Minho got to his feet, bringing a large, misshapen bag with him. Newt stared. "What's in there?" he asked.

Minho unzipped the bag and looked inside. "Three kinds of hair gel, hairspray, hairspray, more hair gel, backup hairspray, extra hair gel, toothbrush. Oh, and two hairbrushes and some more hair gel."

Newt and Thomas glanced at each other, then rolled their eyes. Minho was obsessed with his hair, and everyone knew it.

As Thomas was about to start setting up his sleeping bag, his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and checked it, then stiffened. Whatever he saw must've been bad, because he frantically started rooting through his bag, muttering, "where is it?"

"Something wrong?" Newt asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, Aris texted me but my phone's at, like, 12% and I don't remember where-aha!"

Newt struggled to hide his smile as Thomas's triumphant grin slipped off his face. He was holding a phone charger, all right, but it was Brenda's. She had a different model than him, so it was useless.

Thomas cursed under his breath, and Newt laughed-he couldn't help it. "C'mon, Tommy, I can get you a charger." They had the same phone model, though Minho's was different, so if he forgot his charger, he was out of luck.

Well. Maybe not. They could always see if Brenda's charger would work.

Thomas stood up and followed his friend upstairs to his room, where he grabbed his charger and deposited it in the younger boy's hands. "Here."

"Thanks, Newt," Thomas said as they headed back downstairs-only to find Minho waiting for them, his hair picture-perfect as always. He lazily ran his eyes over the both of them, then simply raised his brows.

Newt blushed, while Thomas said, "we were just getting a phone charger." He brandished said charger as if it could protect him from Minho's judgmental gaze, causing his friend to smirk. Mercifully, he let it drop, though.

"Alright, before you go get your beauty sleep, Newt, we gotta play Truth or Dare," he said instead.

"No, Minho, it's already almost ten," his friend protested.

"Come on, Newt! It's a tradition!"

"Alright, fine. But just a few rounds."

"Excellent! I'll start. Thomas," he said, turning to his friend, who had frozen like a deer in headlights. "Truth or dare?"

"Uuuuuuhhh...truth."

"Alright, let's see...Oh! Is it true that you like Teresa back?"

"Back?" he asked, brow furrowing. "Oh. Oooooohhhh. No! No, I...no."

"Alright, your turn."

"Okay, Newt."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to style your hair with Minho's hair gel."

"No! No! Nooooo!"

"Hey, this was your idea. Besides, you can't fight the dare, Minho," Newt said with a smirk. He reached over and selected a tube at random from Minho's backpack, then spent the next few minutes styling his hair until it resembled Minho's. As soon as he was done, his friend snatched it back with a glare at Thomas.

The game progressed. Minho had to end each sentence with "cheese". Thomas drove over to a convenience store to get them all candy, and Newt was forced to wear some of Sonya's perfume.

The dares got riskier, and the truth got juicier. Minho's crush on Sonya came out-to Newt's outrage-and Thomas and Newt had to swap outfits, resulting in Newt wearing an oversized hoodie and Thomas in flannel pajamas.

Newt checked his phone and his eyes bugged out of his head slightly. "Jeez, guys, it's 11:09. One more round, then I'm going to bed."

Minho grinned wickedly. "Let's make it count, then. Cheese."

A cold wave of fear washed over Newt, but he hid it as he asked Minho, "truth or dare?"

"Dare. Cheese."

"Alright, I dare you to tell Sonya that pancakes are better than waffles."

Minho glared, but muttered, "fine. Cheese." He turned to Thomas. "Truth or dare? Cheese."

"Dare," his friend said, albeit slightly nervously.

"Well, seeing as it's 11:11, whatever easily attainable wish you have..." He spread his arms, grinning. "Go for it. Cheese."

Thomas's eyes widened slowly. "I...okay." Pushing himself up onto his knees, he released a shaky breath, then leaned over and kissed Newt.

For a moment, the older boy just sat there in shock, and Thomas began to draw away, his face flushing with embarrassment. Just as he broke the kiss, however, Newt leaned forward, his hand sliding to the nape of Thomas's neck, and kissed him back.

Thomas was in shock. Newt, the guy he'd had a crush on since freshman year, had just kissed him. Well, technically, he was kissing Thomas back, but-Thomas chased the thoughts from his mind and just enjoyed the experience.

After a solid minute, Minho cleared his throat with a triumphant smirk. The boys broke the kiss, both blushing. Thomas dropped Newt's hand-when had that happened?-and raked a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "Right. Sorry. Uh...Trare or-wait, no! Um. Uh. Truth! Truth! Or...dare?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Newt smile and affectionately cast his eyes skyward.

"Why not? Cheese. Let's close it off with a truth. Cheese."

Thomas nodded. "Did you know that was going to happen?" He didn't need to clarify what that was.

"Know? Cheese. No. Cheese. I hoped, though. Cheese. Ugh, this is super annoying. Cheese. Newt, can I please be done with the cheese? Cheese."

Newt nodded, signaling both the end of the dare and the game as a whole.

"Right. Thanks."

"Yeah. I'm going to bed now," he said, yawning. "It's late." Sliding into his sleeping bag, he cast a glance over at Thomas, who was still beet red. "Last chance to get a humane amount of sleep, Tommy." When his friend-was that really the right word anymore?-shook his head, he sighed. "Bloody knew you wouldn't go for it, but okay. Good night."

Thomas stared for a second, then snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. "Right. Good night, Newt."

"Night, Tommy," he said around a yawn, then shifted, burying his face in his pillow.

Thomas looked at him for a moment more, then forced himself to tear his gaze away. Meeting Minho's eyes, he realized that he was still blushing, and looked down instead. Minho smirked, but, for once, said nothing.

Thomas cleared his throat. "So. Do you think he's out yet?"

"From the way he kissed you, I'd say so, yes."

"Minho! That's not what I meant at all! I meant, like, sleeping. Is he sleeping yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just messing with you. What's stopping you from checking?"

"I..." Thomas sighed. "Newt," he whispered. "Are you still awake?" When he got no response, he turned back to Minho. "Perfect, now we can tell horror stories in peace."

His friend's eyes lit up. "Um, hell yes!"

For the next half hour or so, they told horror stories. It later developed into watching videos on unsolved murders, and then, finally, at around 1:30 A.M, browsing r/nosleep for good stories.

About an hour and a half later-a quick check of his phone told Thomas that it was 3:03 A.M.-Thomas closed his laptop with a barely stifled yawn. "Jeez, that last one was really good," he said, bumping Minho's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah, but the third one-the one with that Frankenstein-esque thing-was the best," his friend replied.

"Fair enough."

"So. What're we gonna do for the next four and a half hours till we can wake up Newt?"

Thomas shrugged. "Dunno. You have any ideas?"

Minho shook his head. "Not really."

They ended up talking-not about anything too deep, just whatever superficial things came to mind, but still. It felt nice to unwind and just chat with a friend for a while.

Minus the occasional teasing about Newt. That he could do without.

Eventually, Thomas stretched out on his sleeping bag. "I'm just gonna lie down for a minute," he murmured sleepily.

"Thomas, no! You are not gonna fall asleep on me now! C'mon, we only have"-Minho checked his phone-"like, three hours left! Thomas!"

But it was no use. The younger boy was already asleep.

Minho blew out an aggravated breath, but then smiled. He got his earbuds out and set about at untangling them, then pulled up Netflix on his phone. He plugged in his earbuds, then pulled up Glee. He was rewatching it for the third time, and was about halfway through season 2. The show-along with several other romances and dramas-was his guilty pleasure.

He made it through five episodes-he had just finished episode 14-and debated starting another, but then decided against it. Newt was usually an early riser, and his eyes were getting sore, anyways.

Minho looked up at the sound of a faint groan. Speak of the devil. He quickly unplugged his earbuds and closed the app, then shoved both phone and earbuds in his pocket.

"Mm...mornin', Minho," Newt murmured, his accent especially thick and his voice rough with sleep. He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking over at Thomas. "Poor sap didn't make it, eh?" Then, he suddenly flushed crimson, as the memories of the past night came flooding back. "Oh. Oh."

Newt opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss for words. Minho merely watched with an amused glance, but eventually took pity on his friend.

"Think it's best if you have that conversation with him, he said, casting a pointed look at Thomas's sleeping form.

"Oh...yeah," Newt said, reaching up to adjust his hair, which was a wreck thanks to Minho's hair gel and eight hours of sleep.

"Speaking of which, I guess we should probably wake him up soon," Minho said.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's give him till eight, though."

"Sounds like a plan," Minho replied, flashing his friend a grin.

For the next ten minutes or so, they chatted with the ease of two best friends who had known each other for years-which they had, ever since Newt had moved to the U.S. in the middle of seventh grade. Still, though...

"You didn't tell me you liked Thomas," Minho said.

"It wasn't obvious?" Newt asked, genuinely curious.

"Welllllllllllllll..."

"Don't answer that," he said quickly. He knew very well that it had been obvious-Newt's crushes always were.

Not that he'd had many. He'd only ever had three serious crushes-one had been in 8th grade, so it barely counted, and he was certain that the second was straight, anyways. As for the third...

"We should probably wake him up now," Newt said, nodding at Thomas. Seeing Minho's nod of affirmation, he squatted next to Thomas's sleeping form. "Tommy," he said softly. "Tommy, wake up."

He got no response from the younger boy, so after a moment's hesitation, Newt shook him gently. It still did nothing to rouse him, however.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty!" Minho called. "Get up!"

"Sleeping Beauty?" Newt repeated. "Hm. Maybe..."

Minho, realizing his friend's intentions, quickly said, "wait!" When Newt turned to look, he made a show of squeezing his eyes shut, then covering them with his hand.

Newt rolled his eyes, then turned back to Thomas, placing a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips.

Several things happened next. Thomas simultaneously inhaled sharply, flailed his arms and legs, and sat bolt upright, headbutting Newt in the process and earning a yelp of pain. He looked over at Newt, and the memories of the past night clearly all came back to him. He reddened, lips parting in shock.

"I didn't see that," Minho said, removing his hand from his eyes, "but I kind of wish I had now."

Ignoring him, Thomas asked, "are you okay, Newt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, smiling. After a moment, he seemed to come back to himself. "Anyways. Now that you're up, we can eat. I'm making pancakes this time, end of discussion. Speaking of which, Minho, you still have to complete that dare."

"What dare?" Sonya asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, nothing," Newt said, glancing at Minho. Standing up, he led his sister, best friend, and boyfriend-well, it wasn't official, but still-into the kitchen. "By the way, I was just telling them that I'm making pancakes today. No exceptions."

Sonya gasped, clutching a hand to her chest in mock horror. "No!"

"Yes."

"Betrayal, by my own flesh and blood!" she exclaimed. Turning to the boys, she beseeched them with a cry of "back me up here!"

"I..." Minho caught Newt's death glare out of the corner of his eye and his shoulders slumped. "I'm with Newt on this one. Sorry."

"Okay, wow. What about you, Thomas?"

"I agree with Newt, too," the younger boy said. He didn't really, but the grin on Newt's face was worth it.

Sonya just shook her head. "Wow. I am speechless. I...I have no words."

"Let's see how long that lasts," Newt muttered. Sonya evidently heard, because she shot him a glare.

The banter continued until Newt had made a good amount of pancakes. He carefully stacked them on a plate, then placed it on the table. After getting the butter and syrup for his friends, he sat down next to Thomas. Sonya was across from him, and Minho was facing Thomas.

Thomas buttered his pancakes and then spread syrup on them. As soon as he was done, Minho reached across the table and grabbed the butter. He blinked hard, staring at it as if it was an alien artifact, then put it back and got the syrup.

Newt laughed. "And that's why you sleep."

Thomas groaned. "I slept, and I still feel terrible."

"That's why you get a humane amount of sleep," Newt amended.

"Fair enough," Thomas conceded, yawning.

After they finished eating, Minho disappeared for upwards of ten minutes to style his hair-to Newt and Thomas's delight. When he returned, he managed to loop them into playing Doom Eternal. Newt fared the best, which normally would have been shocking-video games weren't really his thing, as opposed to Minho and Thomas-but this time was to be expected, due to their lack of sleep.

Afterwards, they talked for a while, until Minho announced that he was going home.

"In your current state?" Newt asked, brows raised. "I think not. I can drive you-both of you."

"Alright," Minho said. "Thanks, Newt."

Five minutes later, they were all in Newt's car-Minho had called shotgun, to the dismay of both Newt and Thomas. "You've got everything, right?" Newt asked.

"Yes," Thomas said automatically. "Wait, no! I forgot my bag," he said with a small laugh.

Newt sighed. "I'll get it," he said, unbuckling his seat belt.

A few moments later, he came back with Thomas's bag in hand. He opened the back door and handed it to Thomas, then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Alright, now we've got everything?" he asked. After receiving nods of affirmation, he started the car. "Seatbelt," he said, casting a glance at Minho, and then-after Minho had buckled his seatbelt-they were off.

The drive to Minho's house was short-only about three minutes. His friend grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. "Thanks, Newt," he said. "Seeya tomorrow."

After saying their goodbyes, Newt backed out of Minho's driveway. The ride to Thomas's was a little longer, about five minutes.

When they arrived, Newt insisted on carrying Thomas's bag. He handed it over on the front step. "Bye, Tommy," he said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"Yeah...bye, Newt," the younger boy said. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah," Newt said, smiling softly. "See you tomorrow."

He was still smiling as he got behind the driver's wheel. His friends had slept over at his house before, and he had expected it to go the same way as it always had. Who would've known that this time around, he would get so much more than he had bargained for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfic I'm posting, so constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> I'll take requests for TMR fanfics, though they should be based off of the Ivy Trio (I won't do xReaders or OC's though, sorry). I won't do smut, both because it makes me as an author uncomfortable and because the writing will be totally lame and I don't want that. Keep in mind that my romance scenes are probably really cheesy. Above all, I am a real person, so if I'm overwhelmed/uncomfortable/don't think I'll do a good job, then I have the right to say "no" or "maybe later".  
> I promise I won't be commenting as much on future fics... *flopi emoji*  
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
